Stealing Haruhi's Heart
by mangafan11
Summary: Tamaki is determined to steal Haruhi's heart before the Twins do, along with some help from Kyoya of course. Tamaharu.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: After countless months of wanting to write a fanfic I have finally decided to write one—an Ouran one no less. To be honest, I have no idea where I will go with this story. I just thought it up this morning, had an hour to kill, and wrote it down. Hopefully more of the story will come to me as I go along. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. They are owned by Hatori Bisco. The plot of this story is mine however.

* * *

_Stealing Haruhi's Heart_

Prologue

"And that's why I need your help Kyoya." Tamaki stated, a fierce determined look in his eyes. "I cannot have those meddlesome twins stealing my poor little Haruhi's heart! The only way to stop them is to steal her heart myself. A daughter should stay with her father forever, don't you think?"

Kyoya stared at Tamaki. This was the most determined face he had ever seen on his friend. He really was serious this time. _Oh well, might as well indulge him a little bit_. He inwardly smiled at what would come of this. An interesting comedy was about to unfold right before his eyes, and goodness knows he needed some amusement in his life right now.

"I think that you are absolutely right Tamaki. You should help your poor daughter. It is absolutely necessary for a daughter to stay with her father always. Who else can protect her from the vicious outside world? It's a tough job, but I believe that you are the only one that can handle it. Because of that, I have decided to help you." Kyoya inwardly laughed. _I can't wait to see what will come of this_. _A twist of events always leads to something exciting in our Host Club after all_.

Tamaki looked up at Kyoya's gently smiling face and beamed.

"I knew I was right! Thank you so much Kyoya!" Tamaki jumped up and down and began hugging Kyoya tightly.

_He's so clueless. How did I become friends with this first-class idiot again?_ Kyoya tried to push Tamaki off him, a most difficult task, and when he finally succeeded he looked back at his friend.

"You are serious aren't you?" he said with a slight sarcastic tone of voice. "Well if you are serious then meet me in the music room early tomorrow before the Host Club begins. We can discuss the beginning of your plans then."

Tamaki's face grew bright and his eyes began tearing up. He started jumping up and down again.

"Kyoya! Mon ami! Kyoya! I'm so glad I can count on you! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Tamaki dashed out of the room, so happy in his new plans that he didn't even remember to say goodbye.

"What are we going to do with you Tamaki?" Kyoya wondered out loud. _Oh well, at least this will keep things interesting for a while. I wonder what I should tell him tomorrow_.

* * *

A.N.: And thus the end of the prologue. I know it's really short, but it is the introduction after all. I will try to make the actual chapters longer I promise. :D

Please read and review! I want to improve my writing style so please be brutal! Be brutal! XD I await your criticisms my friends!

And also give me as many plot suggestions as you wish BECAUSE…. I really have no idea where I will go with this story so any suggestions would be helpful. :D


	2. The First Attempt

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1

The First Attempt

The next day, Tamaki jumped out of bed bright and early. Morning light from the huge glass windows filled his room with an airy atmosphere. Tamaki walked across the cushy carpet towards the windows to view the sunny world outside. It promised to be a great day with the birds chirping, the bees buzzing, and the sun shining brightly over it all. Tamaki smiled from ear to ear. _Today's the day! _He thought. _Today is the day that I begin my planning to make Haruhi my beloved daughter forever_! Tamaki laughed at the thought of their happy future together.

His inner mind theatre began. He imagined walking with his lovely daughter down a path near a lake on such a beautiful day as this. She looked up at him.

"Tamaki-senpai, I feel so happy to be able to walk with you on such a beautiful day!"

"Of course Haruhi my darling. You know I love spending time with such a beautiful princess as you." Tamaki looked down at her and winked.

Haruhi drew closer to Tamaki and looked away, embarrassed.

They walked down the path and finally reached the water. The lake reflected the two of them standing together. Haruhi looked shy and Tamaki looked cool and collected.

Haruhi quickly grabbed his hand and blushed.

"Tamaki-senpai, thank you for this!"

She looked up at his face and slowly drew closer. Her eyes were inches away from his when suddenly a noise filled the room.

Tamaki was interrupted from his inner mind theater once his cell phone started ringing.

"Who is it?!?!" He answered angrily. He obviously didn't like being interrupted.

"Tamaki, not having one of your sick fantasies again are you? Actually don't answer that. I'm sure you haven't forgotten our meeting for today, hmm?" Kyoya's deep voice came out of the phone.

"How could I Kyoya?!?! You know how important Haruhi is to me! And you know I don't get sick fantasies! I get beautiful visions of Haruhi and me together in the future." Tamaki replied. "It's only natural for a father right?"

"I'm not so sure about that. Well anyway, before you come to school, pick out a gift for Haruhi. Women love gifts do they not? I believe you know this from our experience in the Host Club. Show me your gift when you come to the Music Room and I'll help you figure out what to do from there." Kyoya quickly hung up.

_Wow! Kyoya must be pretty serious too! He should be! He knows that Haruhi needs to be with her loving father._ Tamaki grinned as he grabbed his schoolbag and left the room. He rushed down the grand staircase that led to the front room of the house.

"Tamaki! Are you sure you are ready for school?" Tamaki's maid asked him.

"Yes, yes! I must be off now! See you later today!" He almost reached the door when he suddenly heard her voice again.

"Really Tamaki?" she replied. "Then why aren't you wearing any pants?"

Tamaki looked down. In his excitement for today's events he had forgotten to properly dress himself.

"Not again!" Tamaki exclaimed. He ran back upstairs and changed his clothes.

Today was going to be an interesting day.

Tamaki left school early to pick out a gift for Haruhi. It wasn't like he needed to stay there anyway. After all, he was smart, handsome, and super rich. Buying Haruhi a gift was something more important right now than school—at least that is what Tamaki told himself.

_Oh no! What does Haruhi like?!?! I know she likes food, but that is hardly suitable as a gift! Maybe I should get her some chocolate…that is a suitable gift food. Yes, I think that would be appropriate. _

Tamaki walked through the commoners' market (it was his usual shopping place ever since he met Haruhi) and saw a stall that sold sweets. He looked around the stall. Next to that stall was a place that sold bouquets of flowers.

_Or should I buy her some flowers? A bouquet of flowers often wins over the hearts of young maidens. Maybe she would prefer that._

Tamaki walked to the next stall over and saw that it sold jewelry. Lines of necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings were all lined up in a glass case. The jewelry was expensive and beautiful.

_Or is jewelry the way to a woman's heart? I just don't know! This jewelry is a little expensive for a commoner's market, though no problem for me. _

Tamaki rifled his hair in frustration. _What am I supposed to give her?! If only I was more experienced with things like this. Wait, what am I saying? Am I not the king of the Host Club?!?! I always rise above and beyond situations! Overachieve! That's it! I will buy one of each and that way win her heart three times as fast! _

Tamaki smiled at his brilliance. Who else could have figured out such a tough situation? Tamaki was simply a genius.

Tamaki purchased a box of chocolates and walked to the next stall where he purchased an overflowing bouquet of beautiful blooming red roses. After buying these items he walked to the jewelry stall. After looking through different necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings, he finally found a locket that suited his tastes.

_What is this...? _Tamaki pressed his face against the cool glass and looked closely at the locket. A heart hung on a chain of white gold. Set in the heart was a beautiful emerald gemstone. There was a hinged cover so that someone would be able to fit a picture or a lock of hair inside. The jewelry was simple but beautiful. Just like Haruhi. _Emerald? How fitting. In the language of gemstones an emerald does mean success in love. With this pendant would I be able to win Haruhi's heart?_

Tamaki purchased the pendant and left the shop. He checked his watch. _Better hurry to the Music Room. I want to be early to discuss my plans with Kyoya. _

When he arrived at the music room, he found Kyoya waiting for him.

"You've purchased the gift?"

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically. "With these gifts I should be able to win her over for sure!"

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. "Gifts? As in more than one? One would have been plenty enough you know. But then again, you've always been an overachiever haven't you? I should have expected this." Kyoya sighed. Inwardly he smiled gently. He had a soft spot for his odd best friend. _You will never change will you? Always the same idiot I've always known._

"I know Kyoya, but the commoner's market was so amazing, and the gifts so nice that I couldn't choose! I had to get at least three! And look what I got! These chocolates are the finest commoners brand! I'm sure they taste delicious! And these roses are gorgeous! Aren't roses Haruhi's favorite flower? I believe so! And this pendant is perfect for winning her over!" Tamaki prattled on and on about his gifts until he was interrupted by Kyoya.

"That's fine and dandy Tamaki, but now we need to decide your next plan of action. You have the gift, I mean, gifts. Next you need to present them to her. How about after our Host duties are finished? If you can wait that long."

Tamaki struck a brilliant pose, one hand out and one above his head gently curling his hair. "Of course. Haven't you heard the French proverb Kyoya? 'Love makes time pass and time makes love pass?' I will be able to wait as long as my daughter needs to realize that she should be with her daddy."

The door opened with a bang, interrupting Tamaki's acting, and Haruhi walked in.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Haruhi?!?! Why are you here?" Tamaki jumped back in surprise. "We weren't planning anything—anything at all!"

"Calm down senpai. I work here remember? My debt needs to be paid." Haruhi looked at him with a bored expression. Tamaki was nervously glancing in her direction and towards Kyoya. He switched his gaze between them back and forth. Haruhi kept her indifferent expression. "I see you are as active as usual. Move out of my way senpai."

She walked in between Tamaki and Kyoya without sparing a second glance.

"Are you really sure about this?" Kyoya questioned Tamaki. "She is dense when it comes to love. I don't believe that she will recognize your affection."

Tamaki nodded fiercely. "I have to do this Kyoya. Not just for Haruhi but for myself. Something inside me is saying that this is the most important thing for her to know about me. I have to work hard." Tamaki clenched his fist. He raised it into the air. "Watch out! You will be mine for sure!" he shouted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tamaki dazzled the Host Club with such exuberance and enthusiasm that his customers were fainting one by one. He had never been more charming or princely than now. More schoolgirls than ever were dropping by the host club. Even a female teacher or too would drop by on the premise of leaving a message for a student, but end up sitting at Tamaki's table being charmed by his good looks and gentlemanly manner.

Kyoya watched his friend keeping close attention on all of their lady customers. He smirked. _I knew this would be good for business. I wonder if Haruhi will realize anything from this experience? As long as it brings profit to our Host Club I don't mind what those two do. _

While working, Tamaki kept sneaking glances at Haruhi without anyone noticing. _I can't wait until duties are over! Then our father-daughter bond will become stronger than ever!_

Host Club duties soon ended and the customers had to leave. Haruhi walked up to Tamaki.

"Wow! I'm pretty impressed senpai! I've never seen you work so hard during host duties." Haruhi smiled. "I never knew that you could be so focused on something. Though host club duties probably shouldn't be classified as 'work' exactly." Haruhi sighed. "I guess it's the thought that counts."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki's surprised face and thought to herself. _He is really trying hard. I'm glad that he is finally realizing the value of hard work._

Tamaki glanced around the room to see who was watching their conversation. The other host club members were talking amongst one another and Kyoya was looking through his book as always. Kyoya gave Tamaki a thumbs up. Tamaki beamed.

"Haruhi! Come with me! I need to talk with you privately!" Tamaki suddenly grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her into another room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hikaru went up to Kyoya with a confused look on his face. "Where is the boss taking Haruhi? Why were they in such a hurry?"

Kyoya smirked. "Who knows Hikaru. Maybe they're running off to get married."

Hikaru's face twitched. "Stop saying things like that Kyoya. Haruhi would never fall for such a dimwitted person as the boss! Would she?"

Kaoru walked up to Hikaru. "Don't worry Hikaru. Haruhi will still play with you tomorrow. She's not going anywhere." Kaoru patted Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru's tense face changed to a calm expression. "Suppose you're right Kaoru. Come on, let's go home."

The twins exited the Music room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tamaki ran with Haruhi down a passage that led to a secluded room. "Haruhi! I there is something I need to tell you!"

"What is it senpai? Why did you have to run all around the school to bring me here?" she asked. She bent her head down to catch her breath.

"Well Haruhi, I noticed that we don't spend enough time with each other and I really wanted to strengthen our father-daughter bond. To fix this, I brought you gifts!" Tamaki smiled at Haruhi and pulled three beautifully wrapped presents.

"Father-daughter bond…? And what does buying gifts have to do with spending time with each other?" Haruhi looked at Tamaki's face with a confused expression. _What is he going on about now? What a weird guy. _

Tamaki gave Haruhi the first gift. She unwrapped the present carefully, as if she was going to save the wrapping for later. _Knowing Haruhi, she probably is_. Thought Tamaki. The first gift was a popular brand of chocolates. Tamaki's smile grew as he thought of what she would say about the commoners' chocolate.

"I dislike sweets senpai. I believe that this gift would be better off with Honey. Why don't you give it to him if you want to strengthen the bond of our 'family.'" Haruhi gave him the chocolates back.

"Um, okay Haruhi. That's fine if you don't like sweets because I still have two more gifts. Here." Tamaki gave Haruhi the next gift, the beautiful bouquet.

"I'm allergic to flowers senpai. Are you trying to kill me?" Haruhi threw the bouquet across the room where it landed right in the trashcan.

"Bu-bu-but I thought that roses were your favorite flowers Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned her. It was clear that he was losing his confidence quickly.

"It's true that I think they are the prettiest flower, but I can't get near one without having an allergic reaction." Haruhi inched towards the door. "I'm gonna leave now senpai. See you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Tamaki ran up to Haruhi and grabbed her hand. "There's still one more gift! Please don't leave yet!" He gave her his puppy dog eyes. "Please…?" He whispered.

Haruhi walked back into the room. "Fine Tamaki-senpai. Where is it?" She looked around the room.

Tamaki pulled from his jacket pocket a small box. "I got this for you Haruhi. I hope you at least enjoy this gift."

Haruhi opened the box to reveal the emerald locket he had picked out for her at the market. _Its beautiful!_ She thought. _But much too expensive for someone like me_. "Tamaki, this locket is way too expensive for just a friendship gift. Please give it to someone else."

"No!" Tamaki drew himself up. He looked down at her and said, "Daddy picked that locket out especially for you. Please keep it or you will break daddy's heart!"

Haruhi looked at his expectant face and nodded. "Fine senpai. Whatever. I'm gonna go now. Thanks for the gifts."

She left and Tamaki jumped in the air. _Yes! She accepted my gift! Now I'm one step closer to stealing her heart! _ He went through the rest of his day with an extremely happy feeling running throughout his body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Haruhi was home she picked up the saved wrapping paper from the gifts (she really was saving it for later) and quickly changed into pajamas. She climbed into her bed and examined her locket. Though it was a simple piece of jewelry it was really beautiful. _A gift from daddy? What's up with that? _She put the locket on the bedside drawer and snuggled under the covers. _It really is a nice gift. Whose picture will I put in it? Tamaki-senpai will probably want me to put his. I know he is a really weird guy, but he is always so kind to others._ Haruhi smiled at this thought and went to sleep.

* * *

A.N.: And that is the first attempt. Tamaki is feeling pretty giddy right now because of Haruhi accepting (although reluctantly) his last gift. Will he realize that he loves her not as a daughter but as a woman? Will Haruhi return his affection? Will Hikaru realize that the boss is serious and fight for Haruhi? And how much extra money will Kyoya make after this whole affair is finished?

Stay tuned. :P

And thanks everyone for the reviews! I love them! They make me extremely happy. :D

Thanks to Keitii Manga for the plot idea! Keep sending suggestions because I might use them in the story X3


	3. Planning

Author's note:

Long waits between chapters will be pretty common because I just started college, so sorry about that. But I will still update! I promise! ;)

And so we go! :D

Chapter 2

Planning

The next day when Tamaki went to school he was overflowing with happiness. He had managed to give his beloved daughter a gift and was one step closer to stealing her heart! Tamaki giggled to himself. _It won't be long now! Soon she won't want to be around those wretched twins and she will want to stay with her daddy forever!!!_

Before class, Tamaki skipped up to Kyoya and told him about Haruhi accepting his gift.

"Kyoya! You know what this means right?! I'm one step closer! One step closer to stealing Haruhi's heart and making her mine forever!" Tamaki declared while waving his hands emphatically.

"Right Tamaki. ONE STEP. Do you realize how many more steps you need to actually reach her heart? You may have won the battle, but you have yet to win the war." Kyoya smiled knowingly.

Tamaki's face fell. He dropped his arms. "What do you think I should do Kyoya? What next?"

Kyoya patted Tamaki on the head. "It's all right Tamaki. Just follow my advice. I'll help you." _Poor guy needs all the help he can get trying to win Haruhi, one of the most clueless people in the world._

"How about you ask her on a group date to the park? I doubt she would go on a date with just you so I'll come along to make it more comfortable."

Tamaki jumped up in shock. "A D-d-d-ate? With Ha-haruhi?" Tamaki said nervously. "I don't know Kyoya…even if you come—"

"Don't worry about it." Kyoya interrupted. "I'll be there to make sure everything goes smoothly." He nodded at Tamaki. "You just have to relax and be yourself around Haruhi."

"B-b-but, Kyoya, who are you going to bring to the park? This is a double date, right? That means you should be bringing someone too." Tamaki questioned.

Kyoya smiled and waved his hands in the air. "Don't worry your little blond head Tamaki. I know the perfect person for this type of thing." Kyoya walked away with a mysterious look on his face.

_Who could it be? _Tamaki wondered. _She can't know that I'm asking out Haruhi because everyone thinks that Haruhi is a guy!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_

"Renge, I need you."

"Wha-wha-wha-what!??!!?" Renge blushed. She looked up into Kyoya's deep black eyes.

_Ha! I knew that would shock her. _Kyoya laughed inwardly. He looked into her eyes. "Tamaki needs help. I'm trying to help him get together with the person of his dreams. To do that, I need you. Will you go out with me this Saturday?" his eyes smoldered as he stared down at her.

"Yes Kyoya!" Renge fist-pumped the air. "But wait, who is Tamaki's dream girl?" questioned Renge.

"I never said that it was a girl, now did I?" Kyoya replied.

Renge's eyes got huge. She let out a whoop of insane laughter and ran out of the room.

Kyoya watched her leave. _Now I know for sure she will come. There's no way that Renge will miss THIS!!!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_

Tamaki paced the floor. Back and forth. Back and forth. _I've got the okay from Kyoya. We're set to go out this Saturday. But I still need to ask Haruhi!!! What should I do?!?! What will she say? Why am I so nervous? It's just my daughter. Fathers often have picnics with their daughters! I don't know if they feel this way though…._

_I have to do it! _Tamaki picked up the phone and dialed Haruhi's number.

"Hello, this is Haruhi—"

Tamaki quickly slammed the phone back down on the receiver. _I can't do it!!! I'm way too nervous. _Tamaki went outside to regain his confidence.

Tamaki walked down the sidewalk. "What a beautiful day. If only Haruhi were here with me—"

Oomph!

Tamaki looked at whom he had run into. It was none other than Hikaru.

"What's up boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Just enjoying the beautiful scenery Hikaru. Umm…how was Haruhi in class today? Did she say anything about me?" Tamaki moved his hands nervously.

Hikaru gave a mischievous grin. "Not really boss…wait, I think she did mention something."

Tamaki's eyes brightened. "Really? Like what?!?!?"

"She thanked me for getting her a new cell phone. We got our numbers programmed into each others. Oh wait, that's not anything about you is it? Well, sorry boss. See ya!" Hikaru snickered. He left Tamaki on the sidewalk.

"Those meddling twins! They are always ruining the relationship I share with Haruhi!" Tamaki's face twisted in anger. _I will not share Haruhi with those twins any longer!_" Tamaki stormed to his car.

"Driver, to Haruhi's house please." Tamaki ordered the chauffer.

"Yes, master Souh."

They finally reached Haruhi's home.

Tamaki walked to the front door and angrily pressed the door bell over and over.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Haruhi came to the door. She opened it a crack. "Who is it?"

"Haruhi please open the door." Tamaki calmly stated.

"Yes, senpai? What do you need? And why did you hang up on me? I have caller ID you know!" Haruhi quickly opened the door.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her eyes widened. He pulled away and stared deep into her brown eyes. "Haruhi, will you please go out on a picnic with me this Saturday?" Tamaki's bright eyes seemed to glow, and his soothing voice made Haruhi blush.

"Sure sen-senpai." Haruhi gazed at his face in wonder. _I've never seen him like this before...what happened?_

Tamaki smiled gently. "Thank you Haruhi. Kyoya will also be bringing someone so it won't be just us." He leaned in close to her face and whispered in her ear, "Though it would be nice if we were alone, wouldn't it?" His breath tickled her ear. An even deeper blush spread on her face.

"Goodbye Haruhi! I'll see you later!"

Tamaki walked gracefully to the car and drove off.

_What in the world just happened? _Haruhi asked herself. _Was he using his host tactics on me? I get the feeling that it was something else though…._ Haruhi walked inside. She went into her room to sort out her thoughts.

When Tamaki got back home, he was rattled. He was absolutely shaken by what he had just done to Haruhi. _Did I just host her? No…I was completely taken over by my emotions. I wasn't pulling any of my hosting tricks. It just happened. She was completely adorable when she blushed though. _Tamaki's face grew red.

He picked up the phone to call Kyoya, when the phone suddenly started ringing. It was Kyoya.

"Kyoya! You'll never believe what I just did! It was amazing! I asked Haruhi out and everything! And she said yes! And—"

"Calm down Tamaki! I don't have time to listen to you right now so tell me tomorrow okay? I just want you to know that the person I asked to come is definitely coming. Get ready for Saturday okay? Bye." Kyoya hung up.

Tamaki jumped into the air! _YES!!! Everything is going to work out okay!! Haruhi will be mine!!!_

A.N.: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. This chapter is more of an in-between-attempts chapter so I hope that's okay! :) Will some KyoRenge come out of this? Who know. I might put some in there just because I love the pairing. :D

Remember, keep reviewing! :)


End file.
